


Кто Я?

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Season/Series 01, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Джон однажды сказал Дину: "Мы не знаем, кто мы, пока не увидим, на что мы способны".
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Кто Я?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Am I?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672490) by ThisGirlSays22. 



Когда Дин был очень юн — но все же недостаточно юн, чтобы он не мог научиться, как пользоваться оружием или избавиться от трупа — отец сказал ему: «Мы не знаем, кто мы, пока не увидим, на что мы способны». Затем Джон вручил старшему сыну ружьё и велел стрелять по пустым банкам, пока его меткость не улучшится.

По какой-то причине эти слова отца въелись в память. Казалось бы, в двадцать шесть лет Дин уже должен был знать ответ на этот вопрос. Дин много сделал в своей жизни, но охотник до сих пор не имел малейшего понятия, кто же он такой.

— Ты мой брат, — просто сказал Сэм, словно это самая обычная вещь на свете. — Ты тот еще придурок и заноза в заднице, но ты мой брат. А кто я?  
— Ты мой брат. Ты всегда наступаешь мне на ноги, и ты та еще сучка, но ты мой брат.  
— А это подлый удар. Ты же знаешь, что не должен использовать против меня это слово.  
— Что же, пока ты _моя_ сучка, я совсем не против.

Сэм знал, что это шутка, но Дин увидел легкий румянец на щеках брата, и в кои-то веки у младшего не нашлось остроумного ответа. Дин опустился глубже в сиденье, всё ещё ухмыляясь и чувствуя то особое удовлетворение, когда ему удавалось смутить Сэма.

Когда Дин ехал к дому брата, то спрашивал себя, кем он является — для самого себя и Сэма. Почему Дин был так уверен, что младший согласится помочь?

Потому что Джон пропал — ведь как можно не помочь с поисками родного отца? Их отца. Но отец не остановил Сэма от ухода в колледж.

Но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Всё было серьёзно. Сэм поймёт. Дин знал, что так и будет.

Ведь Сэм понял, когда два года назад Дин оказался на его пороге: пьяный, одинокий и изголодавшийся по брату.

— Дин, я думал, мы решили, что с моим отъездом это прекратится. Я просто хочу быть нормальным. У меня есть девушка…

Сэм неловко мялся у двери, и Дин заметил, какими длинными стали ноги брата. Он представил, как эти ноги обвиваются вокруг него, и прикусил губу.

— Дин, мне жаль, — начал говорить Сэм, но Дин внезапно перебил его поцелуем, и младший Винчестер не уклонился.

— Только в этот раз? — прошептал Дин в губы брата.

— Только в этот раз. И не возвращайся снова. Мне это больше не нужно.

Дин знал, что это ложь, потому что видел, как ломается Сэм. Он видел, что брат не мог смотреть ему в глаза, и бедром чувствовал ответное желание младшего.

Так что, да, Сэм бы несомненно понял. Так и случилось. После того как они устроили небольшой спарринг.

«И кто же я такой, черт возьми?» — всю ночь Дин задавал себе этот вопрос. Единственный простой ответ, что пришел в голову — «я его брат». Будто это давало ему право делать все те вещи с Сэмом.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы врать копам? Для тебя это какая-то забавная игра? — спросил шериф, недобро смотря на Винчестера с другой стороны стола.

Дин пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся.

Кто он такой?

Он тот, кто справится с этим намного лучше копов. Это его работа и хобби. Его жизнь.

— Знаете, я просто любопытный прохожий.  
— Брехня, если только у любопытных прохожих в наши дни не вошло в привычку притворяться федеральными маршалами.

Шериф продолжал допрос, пока не получил срочный вызов, и Дин знал, от кого он поступил, и не мог не гордиться тем, что Сэм был его братом.

Дин уже ехал обратно, когда почувствовал это: ощущение незаконченности, неправильности происходящего, но по большей части он знал, что не хочет заниматься этим в одиночку. Нахер собеседование — Сэм должен быть с ним. Нахер юридический факультет — они должны быть вместе. Это их история.

Дин развернул машину, настроенный убедить брата уехать вместе с ним. Он думал о миллионе речей, которые показались бы Сэму настоящей поэзией, хотя Дина с огромной натяжкой можно было назвать специалистом в ораторском искусстве. Можно было сказать что-то вроде «я люблю тебя» и поцеловать, но это не сработало в прошлый раз, почему же должно получиться сейчас?

«Кем ты себя возомнил, Дин Винчестер? Кто ты такой, чтобы отнимать у Сэма его мечты?» 

Конечно, если желание быть нормальным можно назвать мечтой.

Дин всё распланировал, слова вертелись на конце языка, но ему не пришлось ничего говорить, так как случился пожар и ему нужно было вытащить Сэма прочь из горящего дома.

И когда Дин прижимал к себе брата, то почувствовал внутренний всплеск: знание того, что именно он должен спасать жизнь Сэма. Дин — защитник и спаситель брата. В этом мире нет человека, который бы любил Сэма, сильнее, чем он.

Через пару дней Дин дал Сэму трахнуть себя, потому что так было нужно. Младший весь дрожал, и Дин чувствовал его боль внутри себя. Длинное тело Сэма нависло над Дином, и он не видел ничего прекраснее в своей жизни.

От младшего исходило столько страха, адреналина и ужаса, и Дину было очень больно, потому что никого в этом мире он не любил сильнее, чем брата.

— Дин, — мягко выкрикнул Сэм, закрывая глаза и теряя контроль.

Потом Сэм наклонился и грубо поцеловал его, а Дин простонал в ответ, кончая в тот момент, когда Сэмовы губы прижались к его собственным.

Дин совсем не возражал, когда младший рухнул на него — пустота, которая окружала его с той последней ночи два года назад, наконец исчезла.

— Боже, как же я скучал по тебе, — сказал Дин, пытаясь прижаться к брату ещё ближе.

— Я… это только сегодня. Мне это было нужно. Я больше не мог чувствовать одиночество и пустоту, а ты — всё, что у меня есть.

Дин гладил волосы Сэма, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать: «рад, что мы всё прояснили».

— Кто я тебе? — спросил Дин.  
— Всё, — тихо сказал Сэм.

Дин помнил, что Сэм становится намного милее и чувствительнее после секса, когда лежит уставший в его объятиях.

_Мы не знаем, кто мы, пока не увидим, на что мы способны._

«Так кто же я?» — спросил самого себя Дин, пока перебирал волосы брата, как в те времена, когда они были моложе и Сэм все ещё забирался к нему в кровать каждую ночь.

Дин спас много людей от нечисти, но ничто не приносит Дину большую радость, чем быть рядом с братом. Кажется, всё в его мире вращается вокруг Сэма, и иногда это делает Дина таким слабым и уязвимым.

Дин чувствовал, как дыхание Сэма замедляется, пока младший засыпал, и он чувствовал, что их сердца бьются в одинаковом темпе. 

Дин пытался составить в голове список ответов на вопрос «кто же я такой», но не смог придумать больше пары самых очевидных вещей.

 _Я спасаю людей — я спасаю его. Я принимаю его любым, и я знаю Сэма лучше всех.  
Я — все, что у него есть. Я — тот, кто всегда будет любить и утешать его. Я — его брат.  
_  
Дин всё ещё не был до конца уверен, кто же он такой, но он знал, что начало положено, и, возможно, Сэм бы с ним согласился. 

Дин закрыл глаза, чувствуя странное удовлетворение.


End file.
